Chuck, Blair and the desert island
by olimgossip
Summary: Post 5x11. Chuck and Blair are on a plane crash and are the only survivors. They have to suvive by themselves on a dersert island with nothing... but each other.


It was already a few days since she had seen Chuck for the last time. The last time she had see him was the day she realized he had truly changed. He had become the man she had always wanted him to be. Unfortunately, she was already betrothed to Louis. She loved Louis; he was gentle, kind, understanding ... He was there after she lost the baby ... After the accident with Chuck.

She was walking into the ballroom when she saw him. He was wearing a chocolate brown tux with a red bow tie. He was talking with Lily when he noticed that she looked at him. He excused himself to Lily and walked to meet her. Blair was wearing a brown silk dress. The neckline was trimmed with white pearls. It was a 100% creation Eleanor Waldorf Designs. She was beautiful, like always. Chuck admired her body for a moment and smiled. Blair had to hide that she blushing at the attention. Chuck, however, had the time to notice. He smirked

"You are beautiful, Blair. Like always."  
>"Thanks, you're not bad either. You seems good, how are you?"<br>"Well I'm fine, thank you and you? Is everything okay with Louis?" Chuck tried to hide his grimace by taking a sip of champagne.  
>"Everything is okay; considering the circumstances…"<br>"Listen, I know Louis hates me but; I think we could try to be friends again. After all that we have lived together... after the accident, the lost of the bay… I still do not know why you do not want to be with me ... but still, we know each other since we were five. Do you think we could be at least friends?"

Blair thought for a moment. It's true that she missed Chuck. She did not know if they could just be friends but…

"Of course. I think it's a great idea. And if Louis is not happy, too bad for him."  
>" Louis. Right. And where is he? I have not seen him tonight"<br>"Ha ...he is in Jamaica to organize a financial agreement with Monaco. Besides, I must join him in two days. The problem is… I cannot find a flight to go to the Caribbean. You know ... because of the strike ... There are no flights that take off."  
>"Maybe I can help you ... I'm supposed to go to Brazil in a few days to deal with my new hotel. If you want, I can fly with me. I will drop you in the Caribbean. I am leaving tomorrow."<p>

Blair thought for a moment. The desire to go with Chuck was very strong. Spend time with him. But she had a fiancé. And she needs to join him… Chuck had offered her a ride in his jet. It was very generous and nice of him. After all, Chuck was her friend.

"Ok; fine. It would be great. Thanks."  
>"We could leave tomorrow at 11am. Is that alright with you?"<br>"Yes."

They came close to a waiter at the bar.

"Do you want something?" Chuck asked her.  
>"Oh yes, I'm dying of thirst!" They walked to the bar. The waiter approached them.<br>"What will you take?"  
>"A glass of water." Blair was still drinking water. She didn't seem to be able to stop that habit… Like she was still pregnant.<br>"A glass of grape juice" Chuck looked at Blair. He was really sad after the lost of the baby… The fact that Blair was still drinking water was bringing the sad feeling up.  
>"No scotch?" Blair looked at him, surprised.<br>"No, I try to limit my consumption."  
>"You do not drink strong alcohol anymore?" Blair looked at him, intrigued and impressed.<br>"I'm only drinking them in specials occasion now."  
>"Well, Chuck; I am proud of you. I want to make a toast to our new friendship and to our trip tomorrow. To a good and safe trip. "<p>

Unfortunately, without knowing it, their wishes would never be fulfilled.

...

Chuck had just arrived to his jet when he saw Blair. She was next to her limousine and wearing a blood-red dress with a square neckline and a hem at mid-thigh. She was also wearing flat shoes with navy blue and white stripes. Chuck approached her.

"Waldorf; you're very pretty. Although, I'm a little surprised by your choice of shoes. Flat shoes? See, this is the first I see you wearing them. You do not have worn flat shoes for years. Why wear it today?"  
>"You may not believe me, but I really wanted to wear them. Moreover, almost all my other pairs were already in my bags... "<p>

Chuck tried not to laugh. Blair was not a light traveler. They boarded the plane and took their places next to each other. The hostess, a redhead in the thirty years asked them their orders.

It was about 3 hours later that Blair woke up. They should begin to approach the Caribbean. Blair wanted to go back to sleep but felt a small jolt followed by a greater. She began to worry. Should she wake up Chuck? He looked so peaceful. She had decided let him sleep when she felt another tremor, this time very great. The plane loss it's altitude. Blair was growing very afraid. She shook Chuck awake, her hands trembling with fear. He groaned and opened one eye.

"What, Blair? Is everything okay? "He felt a jolt and tried not to worry. They were in his private jet with the best drivers. Not?  
>"I'll go check what is going on with the driver."<br>"No. Blair, it's not a good idea." Actually, Chuck was scared, too. Blair was already up and doing her way to the front cabin.

She was only three steps from it when another quake could be felt. It caused her to fall. Chuck got up quickly, frightened.

"B, are you ok?" He helped her up and then turned to reach the front cabin.  
>He couldn't reach it before a very strong turbulence shakes the plane. Chuck had the time to catch with Blair and hang on to a bench. The hostess, who was leaving the toilet, didn't have the time. She fell, knocked her head and fell to the ground. Her head sank with blood. Blair cried and Chuck turned white as a sheet.<br>"Sh... She ... She ... She ... is ... is ... is ... dead! Chuck! We are going to die!"

Blair sobbed hysterically. Chuck gave her a quick hug to comfort her. He went to the cabin. When he saw the driver lying on the panels of commendams, death, he began to panic and tremble too. The man probably died of a heart attack. However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard Blair screaming his name. Before he could do anything, the plane had landed on the water.  
>Chuck went quickly to Blair. She was crying hysterically. He looked through the window that was next to their seats and swallowed painfully. He knew they could not stay on the plane. It was already beginning to sink into the sea. He had to get them out. Chuck then remembered a time he was flying when he was 8. He had just seen a movie where a plane had crashed. Although he has never admitted it, he was very scared of plane crashes. He asked the hostess where the articles of surviving were. (Inflatable boat kits, survival, lifejackets ...) Chuck grabbed Blair's arm and led her to a closet in the back of the plane. Blair was motionless. She was in shock. Chuck slipped into a life jacket. He put one on Blair's body and grabbed the survival bag containing the inflatable boat. He opened the door of the jet. The water was rising dangerously. It was only a few inches from their feet. He pulled on the handle to inflate the small boat. Within seconds, the boat was inflated and on the dark ocean. He took Blair's arm and blew them inside. He placed the bag in the small boat and began to row as fast as possible to get out of the zone where the airplane was. Once they were at an acceptable distance, he turned to Blair. Her eyes were all red and stared at the wreckage.<p>

"Are you okay, Blair?" She looked at him and her eyes watered  
>"We're going to die ..."<br>" No. There will be people that will come and save us. You look tired. Try to sleep a little bit. "

...

I woke up and, before I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. The sun seems to hover over me and I seemed to pitch on the sea. Then all the elements that happened to us came back to me. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed Chuck. He was lying in a ball in the canoe. The air was cool and from what I could deduce, it was early in the morning. I looked around. It was water out of sight. Chuck seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I did not want to wake him up but I did not have much choice.

"Chuck?" I shook him gently. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
>"Blair? Is everything okay?" He looked around and noticed the water out of sight. He seemed to be scared.<p>

"Chuck, where are we?" Blair was always trying to hide her emotions but, this time, she made no attempt to hide her fear. She knew Chuck was afraid too.  
>"We should try to find a solution ..." Chuck proposed.<br>"You're right. I don't think help will find us anytime soon ... "  
>"Why do you say that?" Blair began to panic more.<br>"Well ... no one gave warning yesterday and the ocean was quite windy. We must have drift far away from the plane .. "

Blair was literally white now.

"We should look at what we have as resources in the survival bag." Chuck proposed.

They made an inventory and discovered they had many supplies very useful.

**List of inventory**: a multi-function knife, a hook, thread, a blanket, a blanket, a linen cover, matches and a first aid kit.

**In the first aid kit**: bandages, medicines, thread and needle.

*** _So that's it for this chapter… Reviews to tell me if you liked it and want me to continue…_

_Olimgossip_


End file.
